Takanori Gomi
Background Gomi was born in Kanagawa, Japan in 1978. He started boxing at Sagamihara Yonekura Gym in 1994 while he was attending Kanagawa Prefectural Aikawa Higashi Junior High School. Gomi was very athletic and was the pitcher of the school's baseball team, but dropped out of high school in 1996 when he failed to pass on to the next grade. This caused an argument between Gomi and his father who disowned him as a result of the incident. Gomi then went on to learn freestyle wrestling and catch wrestling at Kiguchi Dojo and competed in many wrestling tournaments throughout Japan, the pinnacle of his grappling career being his four All Japan Combat Wrestling championships, in which he defeated a number of the nation's top grapplers, future opponent Mitsuhiro Ishida amongst them UFC career Gomi lost to Anthony Pettis by Unanimous decision in a Lightweight match at UFC 2, Gomi won his 2nd match against Dennis Silver by Unanimous decision at UFC 10, Gomi next fight at UFC 14 was won by Unanimous decision against Nate Diaz, Gomi picked up a win at UFC 18 against Ben Henderson by Unanimous decision, Gomi lost a number one contenders fight against Charles Oliveira by KO, Gomi beat Jim Miller at Fight Night 8 by Unanimous decision, Gomi lost to Jim Miller by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Gomi beat Anthony Pettis at fight night 11 by Unanimous decision, Gomi lost to Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 14, Gomi beat Sean Sherk in the co main event of Fight Night 17 by TKO. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Sean Sherk | TKO (Punch) | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.40 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Anthony Pettis | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Jim Miller | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Jim Miller | Unanimous decision | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Charles Oliveira | KO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.51 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Lightweight number one contender fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Nate Diaz | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Anthony Pettis | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}